


Caught

by PosieParkzman



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Hizzie - Freeform, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, One Shot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, mimicking spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PosieParkzman/pseuds/PosieParkzman
Summary: Hi im back with more Hizzie! This is a smut so be warned all those kiddies out there. I hope you sinners enjoy!





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Hi im back with more Hizzie! This is a smut so be warned all those kiddies out there. I hope you sinners enjoy!

Hope stared up at the roof, her mind drifting to the thoughts of her girlfriend from earlier that day. Lizzie knew the attention she drew when she walked into a room and she knew how to drive Hope crazy by merely breathing.

_That morning she walked into the dining hall with her uniform altered to the degree that had everyone’s jaw dropping, especially Hope’s. She wore form fitting stripped pants that were held up with dark suspenders and Hope’s favourite white button up that she stole, paired well with her small plaid collared tie. To finish it off nicely she wore her Salvatore jacket and walked with purpose over to Hope. She tried so hard to keep her composure, but Lizzie could see Hope’s shortened breath. She leaned in and whispered in her ear._

_“Good morning baby.” She said with a sultry voice and a smirk dancing on her lips._

_“You’re trying to kill me.” Hope muttered trying to hide the blush fighting its way to her cheeks._

_“Maybe, maybe not.” She winked before they headed towards the array selection of breakfast foods they could choose from. Had Lizzie’s outfit alone not been enough to set Hope’s mind wandering, thoughts certainly popped up when Lizzie leaned across the far end of the table to reach for a piece of toast, flashing her mid-drift just for Hope to see the faint outline of her stomach. Hope inhaled sharply, trying to keep her cool but Lizzie’s ears caught the sound. She turned, followed Hope’s gaze and smirked. With a bite of her lips she leaned closer and whispered in Hope’s ear._

_“If you think this looks hot on me, you should see what I have underneath.”_

_“What’s underneath?”_

_“You’ll find out when you take it off.” She leaned back with a smug look on her face as she took a bite of her toast. Hope hadn’t realised she’d walked away until she heard a voice coming from behind her “You coming babe?”_

_“What? Huh? Yep. Coming.”_

 

Hope could feel her body respond to her thoughts, heating up and tingling at the thought of Lizzie. She pulled off her jacket, took off the skirt she wore and let her mind’s thought consume her. Lizzie. Her uniform. The lines of her stomach. The touch of her breath. Her fingers dipped past her waistband, her body yearning for the touch of her absent girlfriend. Her fingers teasing her nerves as her she closed her eyes replaying the images of Lizzie in her mind over and over again, imagining what Lizzie would do if she were there. Discarded clothes, trail of markings down her body, fingers digging into her skin, the feeling of Lizzie against her, inside her. She gasped sharply as she slipped her fingers inside herself, rolling her hips against her hand wanting, needing more. She built up momentum moving faster desperately wishing it was Lizzie’s touch instead of her own. A moan slipped through her lips as her fingers curled, her thoughts drifting back to the time Lizzie had her pinned against the wall, hands exploring the curves of her body. She could feel herself drawing closer to the edge, her breath quickening along with her pulse. Just as she was about to hit her release the door opened. Hope shot up instantly hoping to save some of her dignity but saw Lizzie standing at the doorway. her face flushed red in embarrassment as Lizzie shut the door behind her.

“Oh hello to you too.” Lizzie smirked at the sight of her half naked girlfriend whose fingers were hidden between her legs, indicating only one thing.

“I was… I missed you.” Hope muttered under breath before she went to move. Lizzie stopped her.

“Wait. You don’t have to stop because of me.” Lizzie said taking off her jacket. She crawled onto the bed and hovered over her. Their eyes locked and Hope knew want Lizzie wanted, which only made the feeling Hope had between her legs flood. Without breaking eye contact Hope dipped her fingers back inside and moved slowly in and out. She gasped softly before Lizzie caught her lips with her own. She hadn’t realised how much she craved the taste of Lizzie that she forgot all about touching herself and instead found herself stripping away the uniform that got her hot and bothered to begin with. Hope was too distracted by the removal of the layers that separated them that she didn’t notice the magic Lizzie was siphoning from her until it was too late. Lizzie pulled away and stepped back. Before Hope could complain Lizzie cast a spell.

“Imitanor Pupulus.” She said with a smirk and Hope knew exactly what it meant. It was the mimicking spell. The one that Hope had taught Lizzie when they were kids. Lizzie smirked sat down on the chair across from Hope’s bed. Hope had sat up copying her exact movements.

“ _Baby._ ” Hope whined but it was useless. Hope knew what it was like once Lizzie had her mind set on something. There was no changing it. Lizzie reached behind her and unhooked her bra, Hope doing the same.

“You look soo good over there.”

“Then why don’t you come over and touch me then.”

“Tempting. Though right now this is much more interesting.” Lizzie brought her fingers to her lips and sucked them before realising them with a pop. Hope groaned as she copied Lizzie. She was already so close to her tipping point that the near touch was just torture. Lizzie ran her hand down her flat stomach drawing little spirals on her stomach. She knew how it drove Hope crazy, feeling her nails run along her stomach.

“ _Lizzie. Please._ ” Hope begged. Their eyes met and Lizzie’s fingers dipped lower, teasing her nerves but not quiet touching.

“Please what?”

“Touch me. Or you. Or just touch. Please.” Hope whimpered wanted desperately to relieve the tension growing inside her.

“Only because you asked so nicely.” Lizzie smirked and brushed lighting against her nerves. The pair shivered at the feeling. Remembering her mission Lizzie’s motions continued with more purpose circling her nerves.

“Fuck.” Hope moaned. She was so close especially with the sight of Lizzie right in front of her. Lizzie’s fingers descended lower now, slipping inside herself slowly. Hope let out a laboured whine. She needed so much more.

“Were you thinking of me? When you were touching yourself before baby?” Lizzie teased herself and Hope, moving ever so slowly. Hope couldn’t form the words to respond only letting out a muffled cry. “I asked you a question.” Lizzie pushed in hard letting out a groan of her own.

“Yes. Yes I was.” Hope cried out.

“What were you thinking about huh?” Lizzie picked up her pace a little but not enough to satisfy Hope’s urge.

“You… in your uniform-“ Hope’s sentence was cut off but the curl of her fingers, mimicked from Lizzie’s.

“Yeah?” Lizzie’s breath was staggering. She had gotten closer than she had realised.

“Yeah I- I was picturing you- fuck… touching me.” Hope struggled to focus.

“Like this?” Lizzie hooked her finger onto her nerves and pushed deeper hitting just where she knew would get Hope.

“Fuck yES!” Hope felt her breath cut off at the motion.

“Are you close?” Lizzie asked feeling herself tighten. The sheer image of Hope was enough to drive her over.

“Yes. So close.”

“Me too. Come with me?”

“Yes. Always.” With that Lizzie moved faster, rolling her hips in time with her fingers. Not being able to hold on any longer the both of them let go with matching cries of bliss. Lizzie tried to continue her motions, riding them both down from their high. After a moment she pulled her hand away and stood up, her feet a little unbalanced. Hope got up similarly still linked by the spell. Lizzie made her way over to Hope and kissed her. She siphoned the spell from her the moment their lips met and felt Hope’s arms wrap around her waist and throw her on the bed.

“You’re going to regret that.” Hope muttered against her lips.

“Am I?” Lizzie smirked, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend’s neck pulling her closer.

“Yes.” Hope slipped her leg between Lizzie’s and grinded her hips down. Lizzie threw her head back moaned at the feeling still sensitive from before. When she looked back at her favourite pair of ocean blue eyes, she ran her fingers through Hope’s hair lightly.

“I love you, you know that.” She said softly.

“Yeah I do.” Lizzie hit her arm. “Hey! If you’d let me finish, I was going to say I love you too.”

“Good. You better.”

“There’s no one else I would rather be with. Ever.”

“Ditto.” Lizzie pulled her into a kiss, losing herself in all things that was Hope Mikaelson.

**Author's Note:**

> probably a dozen mistakes its 1 in the morning i will fix them eventually. Let me know what you think! Im @pjparkzman on twitter


End file.
